


Fuel This Fire

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Hope County Tales [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Partying, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: The party takes a turn towards a special kind of wild Sharky hadn't been expecting in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole leaned over the engine she was tinkering with. She didn’t really need to do anything with it, but she was bored and determined to find something to do to fill her time. She swayed to the hard rock playing through her garage and out the open doors into the world, singing along occasionally around the lit cigarette balanced between her lips. She bobbed along, before finally giving up in finding a task and backing off the offending machinery with a growl of frustration.

She turned away, moving to the sink to wash her hands again. When she finished up, she puffed at her cigarette with a malcontent expression as she moved to stare out the open doors. She was waiting, but she wasn’t sure what for. Any time there was even a second of breathing room it eventually turned into crushing boredom…but something would always come barreling her way to make it fun again. To make the world explode in a flaming blaze of colors.

As if the thought summoned it, she spotted a truck coming down the long narrow road that came to her house and she grinned as it got closer. She could just make out excited yelling from the lowered windows as loud voices argued from inside. There were only two people in Hope County with that much fucking energy, and as they got closer she watched as Sharky Boshaw leaned his entire torso out of the passenger side window just whooping up a storm. And it brought laughter immediately from her, bubbling up from her gut as those butterflies took off. _‘This fucking guy is chaos.’_ He didn’t move as he slapped his hand against the side of the car, her eyes falling to the tattoo that spiraled up from his wrist in twisting flames. _‘He’s fire. A dangerous, reckless, captivating inferno.’_

He didn’t pull himself back into the vehicle until they pulled up in front of her open garage, and it was only long enough to climb out of the car instead of falling out onto his face like he almost did. She snickered again before she turned to confirm that yes, the driver was in fact Hurk Drubman Jr. Who left these two alone together; who knows what mischief they could have gotten up to before arriving to her section of nowhere?

“What are you two doin’ out here?” She called as they moved to meet her. Sharky immediately moved to her side, looking down at her with a shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Well, Nikki, we was just hanging out thinking about what we could do. And I said, you know what sounds like a good idea? Getting drunk and setting shit on fire, and we could do that out at Nikki’s.” He answered, but before he could continue his inevitable ramble his cousin interrupted, eager to join in on the story telling.

“And I said well then let’s go and get out there, so we can get an early start on the drunk part.” Hurk chimed in, grinning just as big before turning to go retrieve something from the car. Most likely the beer.

“Well, now, I’m always down for a party, but three does not make for a spectacular party.” Nicole replied, turning to watch Sharky with her own smirk. She had to tilt her head to look up him, barely able to catch his blue eyes from the shade of his cap. He lifted a hand, scratching at his beard before answering her.

“See, I thought you’d say that. So I thought, Nikki loves surprises – let’s just make it a regular rager and invite lots of folks, potluck style, you know? So we ain’t gotta prepare much, but we’ll have good music, good people, good times. You know, the three main ‘good’ groups. And a damn good reason to break whatever quiet spell’s fallen over our fair county.” He spoke, and she watched the way his mouth formed the words. Not for the first time she just wanted to kiss him, to see if would shut him up. But at the same time, she really did like his voice and he always knew how to make her laugh.

Her hands fell to her hips, thumbs toying with the belt loops of her cut-off shorts as she cocked her head. “Oh yeah? So then what did you bring to the party we are suddenly hosting?” She caught his eyes on her hands and she wiggled her hips a bit and grinned when he blushed and jerked his eyes away.

“Lot’s of shit to burn.” Sharky answered, suddenly at a loss for words as he watched the ground at his feet. Then he looked up, gesturing to Hurk carrying a couple of cases of beer before he went to help him. “And a whole lotta beer.” Then he carried his case of beer to the fridge she kept in the garage, slipping it in before snagging three already cold bottles and carrying them back to the group. 

“Well why the fuck not? Let’s set up the minimum and get ready. When’s everyone else coming?” She asked, taking one of the offered bottles before heading around to the trunk for whatever they’d brought to burn. She kept a surplus of wood around for her pyromaniac friend, maybe as some sort of assurance he would still come around.

“Like an hour or so. Travel time, all that shit.” Hurk answered and she gave a low hum of understanding. Over the next three hours they worked on dragging out chairs and getting a bonfire set up, most of the atmosphere already provided by the strings of lights she kept hung damn near everywhere. She set up folding tables for food and brought out the BBQ pit just in case (most likely) someone brought something to cook. Just as they finished up and got the speakers dragged out for the music, people started showing up.

Just like she had wished, the monotony had been broken as the air was suddenly filled with life and laughter, the joy of a tight knit community having a good time together. Nicole loved every second of it, flitting in and out of crowds to talk to everyone at least once. She could feel eyes on her, and if she looked up she could catch those blue eyes watching her and she made sure to arch her body along with the music occasionally, savoring every chance she caught him blushing and dropping his gaze. 

Her adventures through the crowd were many and most successful. She knew the Ryes were here, Nick currently standing over the BBQ pit where he was fussing with burgers and hot dogs. Kim sat nearby, glass full of lemonade as she encouraged her husband from the sidelines. And if she listened closely, she could just about hear Adelaide’s laughter from anywhere she stopped. But inevitably the redhead found her way back to Sharky at the edge of the crowd in her garage, where he immediately offered her another drink. She took it and stood close to him, swaying softly to the thrum of the beat that hung in the air.

After a long moment of surprising silence, she looked up to him again before smiling. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Well, just maybe. Cause in the spirit of being honest, I never know what to do with you.” He remarked, and the words surprised them both. He cleared his throat before adjusting his cap again before he took a long chug of beer. Then he changed the subject. “Having a good time? Did we do good?”

“Yes, Sharky, you did good. It’s a great party, everyone’s having a great time. But what about you? You’re not throwing shit into the bonfire or telling loud stories with Hurk.” Nikki remarked, before leaning against him slightly. She could feel him shift his stance, bracing both of them without a second thought. He never questioned why she kept so close to him, and that was just so slightly frustrating. But to be fair, she didn’t know why he just accepted it.

“I was thinking, but ‘s not important. Wanna do something? Set some shit on fire, maybe grab some food? Maybe just stand here and talk?” He started rambling, listing things off on his fingers as he went. He stopped after a second to take a drink, before launching back into the sound of his own voice. “I don’t know, guess there’s not too much to do if you think about it. Unless you wanna leave, go somewhere else. Then that opens up a whole other world of options. Could go fishing, swimming, hiking, stargazing…”

She lifted her hand and his eyes followed her as he immediately stopped talking in favor of listening. “How about we dance?” She tilted her head, smirking a bit.

He snorted, shaking his head briefly. “I don’t dance.”

“You do too!” She countered immediately, and laughed as she watched him almost physically try to back track on his words, trying to find a way out.

“Yeah, to disco! And not very good either. I know I look confident and I’m so handsome I can even make that train wreck look damn good but there ain’t no disco going.” He offered, eyes briefly dipping down to her lips when she bit at the lower with a soft hum.

She pulled away to stand in front of him, demanding his full attention now. “Excuses, excuses. As long as there’s a good beat, you can dance. We don’t even have to go out there, we can dance right here where no one’s really paying attention.” She offered and watched as his argument slowly gave way.

“I mean—” Sharky started, before realizing he couldn’t really argue the point further. He gave a slow smile after a minute before shrugging. “Alright, yeah, sure. Why the fuck not? I ain’t scared of no dancing. Bring it on.”

Having won the chance, she wasn’t about to let it slip away. She finished her drink before depositing the empty on the closest surface. She moved closer to him again, arms circling his neck loosely, fingers toying lightly with the hair at the base of his neck. His hands on the other hand moved to her hips, hovering briefly before she gave him a tiny nod. Then she could feel his hands there, warm like the fire he loved on the skin above the band of her shorts. She had to coax him into swaying softly with her, as they slowly slipped into their own world. Her eyes watched his carefully, hoping to finally figure him out. 

His thumbs slowly traced circles along her hips as he tried to move with her, cautious with his movements. The action contrasted with his usual personality but she wanted to convince him she wanted his touch. So she let him go to turn around now, pressing her back against his chest as she slipped her arms back up around his neck. His hands found her hips again and now she let herself rock against him finally. She heard his breath catch in his throat and she smiled a bit before she grinded her ass against him. His fingers gripped her a little tighter, pulling her back against him for a moment.

They kept a pace for a minute, the bassline of the song seeming to pulse through them both as he let her lead their movements. His hands were at her waist still, but she could feel his muscles tense in his arm as if he was holding himself back. “If you keep goin like that, we’re gonna have some unwelcome company.” His words almost broke her concentration when they were murmured against her ear, his breath whispering feather light against the sensitive skin driving her wild and she tilted her head to try and get a better look at his face.

“Have you considered that might actually be my goal?” She challenged, and he froze up like a deer in headlights. He hadn’t thought of that; all the clues given, all the hints dropped, none of them had sunk home because he hadn’t believed they could possibly be true.

She took the moment to turn around in his arms again, this time to stretch up and catch his lips with her own. He stayed frozen against her for the longest as she tried to get him to respond before she pulled back slowly and looked up at him with searching eyes. When she started to withdraw, worried she’d pushed too far, he held her still as he watched her carefully.

“This isn’t no trick, right? No ‘hey, Sharky, man I was just playing around haha I’m so drunk’ shit, right? Cause that would be pretty awful right now with the thoughts going through my head.” He explained his hesitation with tumbling words, thumbs starting to stroke anxious circles into her hips again. “You keep letting me talk, and they’re just gonna all come out and join the party.” The warning pulled words from her lips she hadn’t known been lingering on them.

“You think I’d trick you?” She must have looked as pathetic as the words had sounded to her because his face fell immediately and once more he jumped into explanations, tripping down his words like he lost his footing on a staircase and went crashing down.

“Well, no, not really. May prank me, but you wouldn’t trick me. There’s a difference right?” Sharky continued on, eyes bouncing around her face as she watched him still. She didn’t care about the world around them, just his fumbled words and that tone of confusion and adoration. “But do I think you could be interested in me? No, cause I thought your standards might be higher. I mean, I know I’m a catch but like…I set shit on fire. A lot. I do stupid shit all the time. You sure?”

“I’m sure, Sharky. I promise, no tricks. I just want you.” Nicole whispered, and this time he crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up into the kiss more, his hands slipping down to squeeze her ass briefly before he tugged her closer to him. She pushed him along, guiding him carefully to the darker corner of the garage—and the door that led from it and into her house. She opened her mouth for him and he was quick to explore her mouth, tongue running along hers and she moaned softly into his mouth. When his back his the door, she pulled away just breathe against his lips. “Bedroom, now.”

“Yes ma’am.” He stated, reaching down for the door knob to turn it and push the door open behind them so they could stumble through the house in a tangle of tongues and lips as they tried to drink each other down.


	2. Chapter 2

They each finally stopped trying to consume the other so they could navigate the short hallway without knocking anything down on a blind run through. As soon as the bedroom door was closed though, he had her pushed against it. His hands were traveling farther, slipping under her shirt to slide over her stomach and up her chest. She realized he’d lost his cap somewhere on the way to her room when she found her fingers dragging up and through his hair. For a split second his fingertips dusted over her nipples, and she was so glad she hadn’t worn a bra today before he leaned down to kiss and nip at her neck.

That coupled with his hands cupping her breasts and his thumbs swiping across the sensitive buds had her moaning again, and she could feel his own excitement pressed against her leg through his jeans. She did her best to roll her hips and she grinned triumphantly when she drew a groan from low in his throat. He pulled back to look down at her, and she felt a whine rise up from her chest as he pulled away from her and released her from where he had had her pinned against the door.

He struggled briefly to tug his trademark hoodie over his head, tossing it quickly over his shoulder to the floor followed by his shirt just as quickly. She moved now to remove her own shirt, watching as his blue eyes fell down to drink in every inch of her that he could see now and she felt her chest swell in a quick tide of pride. She lifted her hands to her hair, pulling the wild red locks from the ponytail and letting them cascade over shoulders before she traced her fingers down her body with a smirk. The gesture was replaced with a squeak of surprise as she was lifted up and carried to the bed. 

He dropped her down unceremoniously on the edge of the bed, and she bounced with a little laugh before hooking her fingers into his belt loops and pulling him towards she. With deft fingers she undid his belt and his pants, pushing them down quickly. She tilted her head up to look at him, meeting his eyes before she lifted a hand to wrap around the base of his cock. She could make out the blown pupils, the intent spark in his eyes, as she stroked him a few times to get used to the size. She wasn’t sure why, but she hadn’t quite been expecting him to be packing so much. And then she moved in quickly, wrapping her lips around his head before sliding down his length to where her hand rest. She rolled her eyes back up to his as she pulled back slowly.

His hands found its way into her hair, and she could tell the grip there wasn’t any kind of guide but more of a tether to reality. But she picked up the pace as she swiped her tongue over the tip, enthralled with the taste of him. She moaned softly around him and she could feel him shiver; he was still watching her, and she wanted him to know just how much she wanted him. She used her free hand to pull her shorts down enough that she could slip her fingers down the front of them, past her panties, and into her dripping cunt, grinding her palm against her clit with a low keening whine. He groaned again, eyes hungrily watching her fingers as she played with herself. After only a couple more minutes he pulled her gently off him. 

She let him guide her up the bed, where he was fast to pull her shorts along with her panties the rest of the way down her body. His gaze trailed down her and she watched him again just taking her in. As it kept traveling farther south, she found herself squirming as she yearned for some kind of continue contact. As if reading her mind, he pulled her into another kiss before breaking it to crawl down her body. He left a path of kisses down her, stopping occasionally to suck a small mark into her skin, until he reached that molten core between her legs that had her panting and longing for more and she screwed her eyes shut in impatience.

When she finally felt his tongue lap at her clit, she gasped loudly and arched into him. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders as he pushed his face closer to let his tongue dip into her now. She moaned again, no longer watching her volume when he pushed a finger into her, shortly followed by another. He curled them around experimentally and when she called his name sharply she could feel him grinning against her. And that fact spurred her on to let loose the waterfall of sounds that had been threatening to spill over for a while now. She could feel a coil of heat building up in the pit of her and she let him know how close she was floating with a steady stream of praise, hands above her head and clutching desperately at the blankets as her body arched beneath his administrations. She came hard, walls grasping tightly to his fingers, twitching and crying his name out until it echoed around the small room and it became all she could hear.

He pulled back and just watched her for a long moment, laying spent on the bed, and when she peeked she could see him grinning wildly with pride. She looked down and she realized his pants were kicked the rest of the way off at some point and precum was glistening at the tip of cock. The sight gave her a sudden rush of energy and she sat up quickly to lick it away before moving to the bedside table. She pulled out the drawer and dug around until her fingertips brushed the edges of the foil square she was looking for. She grasped it and pulled it out triumphantly. She held the condom up in offering, and when he reached and took it she rolled over onto her stomach.

She lifted her hips up as she settled on her knees, turning to offer him a slow smile. She didn’t offer words, the spell of his hands stealing them away from her. But he could still find enough to laugh before stating, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” And she watched his fingers as they opened the package and slid the condom down over his length. She moaned again at the sight, wriggling her hips again until she felt one of his hands at her hip and his head pressed right against her entrance and she realized how *empty she felt.

Then he pushed into her slowly and her head dropped down to the bed, and once he was in to the hilt she was already so close again just from the feeling of her body stretching around him. He groaned lowly as he leaned over her, catching his own breath now. Then he started a slow pace and it was maddening. She met his thrusts, trying her best to communicate her need for more—for anything besides slow—when he suddenly pulled back and slammed back into her. She gave a gasp before a high pitched sound of pleasure. “Alright, so that that’s what you want.” She nodded at his gruff voice, and a chorus of sounds fell from her lips as he shifted into deep hard strokes.

She had no hope for words, but what she lacked Sharky more than made up for. “Fuck, yes. You ain’t got no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this, Nikki…Nicole, fuck you feel so good. You’re so damn beautiful.” Every word was a compliment, some praise he’d been holding back for who knows how long and she drank up every single letter he emitted for her. She could feel him leaning against her back a bit more as his hands slipped around to the front of her to pull and tease at her nipples again. Then he pulled out to flip her over, lift her legs to his shoulders, and push back into her as he leaned down and caught her lips in his once more.

It felt like electricity ran through her with every thrust, and when she kissed him she could taste herself on his tongue. Another moan escaped her when she could feel his thumb mercilessly stroking at her clit, coaxing her closer to that edge once more with him. She gasped and cried out, arching against him when that coil finally sprung loose and her entire body tightened. His own pace started to sputter chaotically before he shuddered and came, and she sighed quietly when she could feel his pulse inside of her. She felt whole and she never wanted to move from this moment.

They stayed still for a moment, panting and smiling nervously as the sweat they had worked up started to cool on their skin making them stick together. He pulled out eventually, removing the condom and dropping it into the trashcan by the dresser before he lifted her up so he could pull them both under the blankets. She sought out his embrace, pressing herself tightly against his side as they let their pulses slow back down with his arm wrapped tightly around her. It was like he was afraid to let her go, worried she might flit away quickly. But she wasn’t going anywhere.

“So uh…hate to be a buzzkill but what now?” He asked after a minute, grin twitching at the corner of his lips when she moved to rest her cheek against his chest so she could watch him while he spoke.

“Well, what do you want to do? Maybe set some shit on fire, maybe go hold hands around the fire pit?” She offered and his eyes widened in wonderment.

“You don’t mind people knowing?” He asked, before realizing how that made him sound, then he continued on with jumbled words again. “I mean, I’m ready to shout it from the rooftops and all that romantic shit but I didn’t want to assume this meant we were an...well, an ‘item’ or something. Maybe you just wanna be friends with benefits, and I’m not gonna lie I’d be totally down with that, but I’d also down for more. You know, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

She gave a breathy laugh, shaking her head the best she could. It came off as more of a shrug due to her sudden loss of energy. “Charlemagne Victor Boshaw, I would like to formerly ask you to be my boyfriend. Or whatever.” 

“Yeah, man, for sure.” He agreed in a manner that made complete sense and she laughed again.

“Was that official enough for you?” She teased, humming quietly as his heart beat against her ear lulled her in a blissful state of contentment. She felt like she was floating, and she now understood the saying ‘on cloud nine’.

“The officialest.” Sharky piped up, but before she could argue against that not being a word he proposed a solution to their dilemma. “Can we just maybe…go to sleep? I’m so comfy, and let’s face it I’m the most dangerous one at this party to leave alone but I’m noticeably preoccupied currently. So I bet it’d be safe to just…let the party go out on its own. Someone responsible will figure out we done snuck the fuck off and they’ll shut it down. Bet you anything.”

“I’m down. If it means not moving from this spot for anything beyond a shower, I’m all about that.” She relented as her eyes fluttered shut and she grinned as she felt his beard against her cheek as he tried to kiss her forehead. Then she dozed off with him, exhausted but happy.


End file.
